Ravyn's Adventures In Kuroshitsuji
by SebastianMichaelis'Ravyn
Summary: A girl goes for a walk and falls asleep only to wake up somewhere else. Later to become an Evil Noble, all because of her first case. I will try not to be too Mary Sue or whatever.
1. Chapter 1

Months went by and I had never once messed up on my duties. I've even helped to reduce some of the damage the other servants created. Sebastian and I though, didn't really have much contact, I avoided him. Why? Because I have an issue. I tend to avoid people I find attractive. And lets face it, Sebastian is VERY attractive. Plus he is my favorite character in Black Butler. I mean come on, he's sexy, strong, competent, not boring, nice muscles, great hair, nice eyes...darn I'm rambling again! I sighed, then someone tapped my shoulder.  
"Meirin, what did you do now?" I turned, it was Sebastian. "Oh! It's you."

"You don't seem happy to see me."  
"Did you need something?" I still didn't sound very enthusiastic.

"Bocchan would like to see you." He said, I followed him.  
I entered his office with Sebastian, Ceil looked up from his papers.

"I need your help on a case." He said. "You happen to fit the criteria."  
I raised an eyebrow, "How so?" I questioned.

"In Yorkshire, there is talks of a man with a black dog, who hits on women and when they turn him down. Well, they end up seeing the same black dog three times afterwards. And on this third time they disappear." Ceil said. "These women happen to be around your build, height and looks."  
"That kind of reminds me of the Black Dog of Hanging Hills, except minus the guy." I said.

Ceil raised an eyebrow, "Oh?" he asked.

"Yes, legend says, if you meet it once it will be for joy. If twice, it will be for sorrow. And on the third encounter, it brings you death." I said.

"Anyway, the Queen wants us to investigate, we leave in a week." Ceil said. "You're dismissed for now."

With that, I left and went back to my duties. As I was cleaning the hall way near the kitchen Meirin came running towards me. I turned back to what I was doing, thinking she would run right past me. Instead, she crashed right into me. This all took place in what seemed like a split second. I hit the floor, but it was strangely soft and warm. Wait a...soft and warm? I looked up into, oh just great, Sebastian's face! Meirin knocked me on top of Sebastian and not the floor. Worse then that, our faces were close enough that we just barely escaped an accidental kiss. How embarrassing! I quickly jumped to my feet and dusted myself off. I hoped my face wasn't red.

"S-sorry!" Meirin stuttered.

Sebastian stood and re-adjusted his outfit, "How many times to I have to tell you not to run in the mansion?"  
"S-sorry, b-but Bard blew a hole in the wall again and the kitchen is a-aflame!"

We bolted for the kitchen and sure enough it was exactly as Meirin said.

"Bard! I taught you better then this! And now you do it again?" I was mad, the idiot was like a druggie or an alcoholic who kept relapsing.

"I was in a hurry, after all there are guests coming." Bard said trying to sound innocent.

"Yes, but not for six hours." Sebastian said, annoyed.

"I told you, when preparing a meal you're not to be lazy." I said, face-palming. I could feel a headache coming on. "If you don't do it wholeheartedly, stuff like this happens."

Bard smiled sheepishly, scratching his head. My right eye began twitching. I was tempted into smacking him in the back of the head; like one of my favorite characters from NCIS does. Man did I know what Gibbs must feel like sometimes. After we finally cleaned up, it was now an hour until the guests arrived. So, of course, Sebastian had to prepare everything himself. We all stayed out of his way while he worked. We were officially on break, my earlier falling on top of Sebastian nearly forgotten.

"Sebastian's the greatest." Bard said.

This time I did smack him in the back of the head.

"Hey what was that for?"

"He wouldn't have had to hurry like this if not for you, you twit."  
Bard smiled sheepishly again, I sighed.

Soon Sebastian emerged from the kitchen wiping sweat from his brow.

Sebastian glared at us, "What are you four doing sitting around? What about setting the table?"  
"I took care of it." I said.

"Oh good, I can always count on you." He said looking grateful. Though he said that, he double checked my work anyway.

"Is it to your liking?" I asked.

"Yes, it's perfect." Sebastian said smiling.

I sighed in relief, "That's good." I said.

Sebastian took out his watch, checking it, "Hmm, five minutes, we made it on time." He was pleased. Thankfully, everything went smoothly the rest of the time and now it was time for bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Haaaah...chapter 2...

* * *

In three days will be when we leave for Yorkshire. For now I just continue with my duties silently. Anyhow I've been avoiding Sebastian a bit more. Why? Well because, recently, I started remembering falling on top of him; almost kissing, ACCIDENTALLY! Haaaah...

"Ahem...excuse me?"  
I jumped, it was Sebastian, "Yes?" I asked.

"You've been rather distracted lately, why?" He asked.

"Oh sorry, I've just been thinking about things." I just left it at that.

"I see, anyway, I want you to check on Finnian." He said.

"Yes, of course."

I left and went looking for Finni, and of course he was in the garden.

"Hey Finn, Sebastian asked me to check up on you." I said. "Are you doing okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay." Finnian said smiling.  
"No problems?" I asked curiously.

"No, not since you fixed the herbicide container for me."

"That's good then."  
"I was just finishing trimming the hedges." He said and clipped a stray limb. "There done."

I checked his work and didn't find anything wrong, at least to me anyway.

"It seems good enough."

Sebastian came out side and checked over what I just went over, he looked surprised then impressed.  
"Hmm, very good Finnian, keep up the good work." Just like that Sebastian went back inside.

"Well, I need to go back to work." I said.

About five minutes later, Finnian came running in crying. Oh boy, what now?

"I-I...I think I-I k-killed it!" Haaaah...I went outside with him, he took me over to a bird. The bird was still moving, it's wing was broken.

"Okay, how did it happen?"

"I-I heard a weird s-sounds and freaked out, m-my...I hit it with m-my hat." Finnian began crying harder. "I-I didn't m-mean to, I-I'm s-sorry!"

"Calm down, he's alive, his wing is just broken."  
More tears.

Sebastian came outside, picked up the bird and went inside. Then Sebastian fixed the birds wing. Finnian instantly calmed down.

"You will have to look after it, until the wing heals." Sebastian said. "You let it go now, it will be eaten."

"A-alright!" Finnian put the bird in a cage and took off with to his room with the bird.

After he left I looked up at Sebastian to see amusement on his face.

"Honestly, to freak out because of a bird, you humans are weird."

I glared, "Finnian just cries easily. Don't lump me together with him!" I said. "If it had been me, I would have just killed it."  
"My aren't you the cruel one." He looked even more amused.

"So?" I asked. "There are plenty more birds where that one came from." Sebastian's smile widened. "Now if it had been a cat, then I would have hurt Finni." I left it at that and went inside.

* * *

Sebastian Michaelis

* * *

After leaving Ravyn in the garden with Finnian I was called to Bocchan's room. He wanted more sweets. I told him no because it would spoil his dinner. He wasn't happy of course.

"Fine, then just pour me more tea!"

"Yes, my lord." I said and poured him another cup.

I was on my way to check up on Bard, when I heard Finnian's cries in the garden. When I went to check on him, I found Ravyn standing next to him looking at something on the ground. I got closer and saw that it was a small yellow bird. Ravyn looked up at me.

"It's wing is broken."

I picked up the bird and brought it inside. After fixing the birds wing, Finnian calmed instantly.

"You will have to look after it, until the wing heals." I said resisting the urge to roll my eyes. "You let it go now, it will be eaten."

"A-alright!" With that, Finnian put the bird in a cage and took it too his room.

After he left Ravyn looked up at me, only to find an amused look on my face.

"Honestly, to freak out because of a bird, you humans are weird." I said.

She glared at me then, "Finnian just cries easily. Don't lump me together with him." How interesting... "If it would have been me, I would have killed it."

Heh, finally a look at this girls true personality. Ravyn's definitely different then most women. She truly is a person of interest.

"My aren't you the cruel one." I said feeling amused at her cruelness.

"Now if it had been a cat. I would have hurt Finni."

With that Ravyn went inside, never once looking back at me. I had to agree with her. If it had been a cat that Finnian hurt, he would not have gotten away with it so easily. I smiled more. I wonder what else this girl is hiding. Before going inside, I stopped to pet her, my favorite cat.

* * *

so that was Chapter 2, Next is the start of the Barghest case.


End file.
